battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loot - Archive
!! README: Table Editing and Maintenance !! First of all, thanks to everyone for contributing to the tables, making them complete, and helping tablifying them! Every bit of your work and effort has been incredibly helpful. Now that the tables have been moved into subarticles for each scenario (e.g. Bad Harvest/Loot Data), we realize that editing the tables has certainly become more complex. Regardless, we want to continue to encourage your contributions, even from those who are afraid of breaking things! I can't emphasize this enough. Even if you don't know how to make links, or are just confused by all the markup, we want your edits. If you do manage to break stuff, there's always undo and a bunch of people who can help you out. So pleaase don't be afraid to experiment and make your contributions! Here are two tips that may help you out: * If you're not sure what you're doing or what you're looking at, just get the data in the article. Another contributor can come in after you and add the links. If you're feeling enterprising, you can read more about internal and external links at Wikipedia:Help:Links or w:Help:Links. * Because the individual loot tables are "transcluded" (think of trans''ported plus in''cluded), using the pipe (|, not talking about a bong) doesn't always work, which is where the come in. The exclamation template just results in a pipe being added. Still confused? You can always just copy another entry, and that should be fine! Again, thanks to each contributor for helping to make this page our most popular article! '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 18:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Table Readability and Manageability Moved the loot table in Upgrades to a separate article. Still needs a lot of work. Broken links, incomplete, etc... --Aliyon If you are interest in updating this please read the discussion on Talk:Upgrades as well. There is a suggestion for formatting. The current version is such a mess that it would probably be easier to start over. --Aliyon 12:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Glad to see someone working on this, but a table may still be easier to read. --Aliyon 20:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I am thinking we should unify these tables into a single table, adding a column that has the map name. The advantage would be that you'd be able to sort by the card name or the map name. Thoughts? --Rodamn 22:14, 2 April 2009 (UTC) There are a couple of problems with a single table. One, it harder to read. Two, you can't direct link to the loot section for that map. --Aliyon 08:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm...not sure if I agree that it's harder to read, but the direct linking thing is a problem. However, I have an idea. F.L.W. --Rodamn 15:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Woot! Okay check it out. So I created a few of the scenario pages for the main single-player storyline. Each page has a /Loot_Data page that contains all the master data, i.e. the cell data themselves. By adding a Template:Loot Table and the loot data page, you get a table of single map's loot data: }} Since each page can now include this data, we can create links directly to a map's Loot Table that's also on the map's page, including walkthrough etc. It gets better, we can combine multiple of these tables together to get a larger table. This is great because a change to a map's loot data is reflected in every instance where we've transcluded it, meaning easy maintenance. }} I can't believe I got this to work! Pretty awesome. I think the only downside is that it might be harder for newbs who don't know wiki well. I'm thinking of adding another column that has a link to edit that scenario's loot data. --Rodamn 14:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Q&A Question regarding the game and loot tables. When I completed Advanced mode of Encounters of Twilight and so on, I only received two of the four cards listed. Do I have to replay the map over and over until I get all four cards? They are randomly picked from the list. Probably should mention that somewhere. --Aliyon 01:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Also a note at the top about the list not being complete or claiming to be 100% right would be nice, e.g. Shadow mage is completely missing which i saw in Bad Harvest Advanced and this probably won't be the only one. As far as i know this list is from beta footage only, so it doesn't neccessarily mirror the currrently gained upgrades anyway. --Mysteltain 08:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Mh, why put the german upgrade name in the table between the english relevant information? Besides this being a english wiki, every card has supposedly 4 names. So does every map and difficulty mode. Since covering all takes too much space, shouldn't english be enough? --Mysteltain 17:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I kind of agree with you. But I'm not sure what to say. Whoever added the German put in a lot of work on it. --Aliyon 05:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah the german names should be under de:Loot Table. --Rodamn 14:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, I don't think that is quite how the interlingual links work. The German version should be on the German version of the site. http://de.battleforge.wikia.com/Loot_Tabelle Which, by the way, maybe we should see about recruiting some people to maintain the German version of the site. Its in sad shape. --Aliyon 07:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, copied the Loot Table over to the German site, but it appears that interlingual links are not working. Atm, de:Loot Tabelle does not point at the German version like it should. I don't know how to set this up. Someone will probably have to talk to the wikia staff. --Aliyon 07:43, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm yeah, I've tried to read up on international wiki links, but I still haven't figured it out. As for the german section, mein Deutche ist nicht sehr gut. :) '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 18:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Other Messages Complete reworked and contributed list: http://forums.battleforge.com/forum/showpost.php?p=127203&postcount=1 + Blight: http://forums.battleforge.com/forum/showpost.php?p=128058&postcount=22 Renegade Campain will be contributed in the next days completly by me and rancord... we will check ocean, slavemaster and mo till we got all drops. Morthai 08:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC)Morthai